Curriculum-based sitcom turns one year
January 9, 2018 Keith Cruz (school uniform), Tonton Gutierrez, Joyce Abestano (school uniform), Patrick Destura (school uniform), Raisa Dayrit (school uniform), Maxene Magalona (teacher) When the classic hit sitcom Iskul Bukol went back on IBC-13 in 2017 after 27 years and adopts a new format as the Diliman High School era of the sitcom under Secarats Talent Management Services (STMS) as the line producer and based on the K-12 high school curriculum, the top-rating weekend curriculum-based sitcom continues to teach good values and learn the lessons to its high school students every Saturday night where the learner-centered story around the trio of the Escalera sisters Joyce and Keith and Raisa Ungasis, played by the lead stars Joyce Abestano, Keith Cruz and Raisa Dayrit. The sitcom has also been known to educate its viewers about Philippine basic education and Filipino learners, as it celebrates its first birthday bash of the curriculum-based sitcom.. Majority of the cast and funny characters will dominate the high school uniforms of young stars from Secarats Artist Group according to them. “They concept good as the basic education curriculum mix of public high school and situational comedy in one as the brainchild of IBC Entertainment head Wilma Galvante and Secarats owner and producer Francis Custodio Abuan, Jr. as the leadership, Iskul Bukol, now on its 1st year, is my curriculum-based sitcom for secondary level students who just studied at Diliman High School, which is the name of the public high school as the current setting for the sitcom as a mandatory viewing requirement among the public high school teenagers,” said Keith. “I studied well because of IBC-13 and Secarats, we were the best and the brightest high school students portrayed in the Diliman High School era of Iskul Bukol under the K to 12 curriculum, we act as ourselves,” she said. The show aims to educate Filipinos in empowering themselves and uplifting their families from poverty—through high school education in helping teachers upgrade their teaching skills and knowledge and in maximizing the set of Iskul Bukol in the classroom of Diliman High School. During the hilarious month-long celebration for the anniversary of the curriculum-based sitcom, they have the hottest love team Sofia Andres and Diego Loyzaga as a special guest to promote their movie Mama's Girl (under Regal Entertainment) and their upcoming campus drama series BFF in celebration of Iskul Bukol’s very first anniversary. “They played their romantic college student couple as Wanbol love team whose teached at the public high school as Sofiego love team joins the high school girl of the Comedy Princess Joyce Abestano, the Runaway Princess Keith Cruz and the Comedienne Priness Raisa Dayrit, the King of All Media Tonton Gutierrez, the Showbiz Royalty Sweetheart Maxene Magalona and the Teen Pop Prince Patrick Destura in a 5 special loveteam episodes of Iskul Bukol aside from the 1st anniversary special of the hit curriculum-based sitcom in Iloilo for Keith, Raisa and Alodia Gosiengfiao to be aired this weekend, don’t miss it” Joyce said. This Saturday (January 6), during the opening scene, Keith (Cruz) is very excited as she go with Raisa (Dayrit) and Ma'am Alodia (Gosiengfiao) to Iloilo. Joyce is the only one to stay home because she studied in Diliman High School. After the intro, in the hallway of Diliman High School around in the early morning, Keith, Raisa and Ma'am Alodia are being absent in school because they arrived in Roxas for the girl adventure, while Joyce (Abestano) and Tonton (Gutierrez) take care of them while she learned at Diliman High School. Patrick (Patrick Destura) asked Joyce to do a subject lesson in the classroom. Meanwhile, Keith, Raisa and Ma'am Alodia arrived in Roxas where the girls visit and explore for the girl adventure. Meanwhile, at the classroom of Diliman High School, Joyce learn Ma'am Maxene (Magalona) about Keith, Raisa and Ma'am Alodia are absent because they went to Iloilo while she teaches her lessons. She meets the childhood couple Eula (Andres) and Jericho (Loyzaga) are their college students of Wanbol University, whose teached its high school student Joyce at Diliman High School. Will Joyce paired with the love couple of Eula and Jericho as a love team? Find out on Iskul Bukol, this Saturday, 7:15 p.m. after PBA on IBC-13. 'Greetings from Iskul Bukol' :Leonor Brines (DepEd secretary) :Cesar Montano :Joey de Leon 'Hey it's Fans Day!: Iskul Bukol 1st Anniversary Party' Performances from the curriculum-based sitcom Iskul Bukol on its 1st year bash simultaneously aired nationwide from the studio of IBC 13 in Manila (Broadcast City), Baguio (Baguio City National High School) (IBC 6 Baguio), Iloilo (Iloilo National High School) (IBC 12 Iloilo), Cebu (Cebu City National Science High School) (IBC 13 Cebu) and Davao (Davao City National High School) (IBC 13 Davao) during the production number of Hey it's Fans Day! with the number of fans. :Studio 2 of IBC (Hey it's Fans Day!) :Keith Cruz (P.E. uniform), Joyce Abestano (P.E. uniform), Raisa Dayrit (P.E. uniform) (Go Away (English) by 2NE1/''As If It's Your Last'' by Blackpink) :Studio 5 and 6 of IBC (Iskul Bukol) (the setting of Diliman High School) :(at the hallway of Diliman High School) :Justin Ward (P.E. uniform), Patrick Destura (P.E. uniform) (Pop by NSYNC), Harold Rementilla (P.E. uniform) :Andres Muhlach (P.E. uniform), Nathaniel Britt (P.E. uniform), Miguel David (P.E. uniform), Aries Ace Espanola (P.E. uniform) :Angelica Marañon (P.E. uniform), Zhyvel Mallari (P.E. uniform), Lorin Gabriella Bektas (P.E. uniform) :Outside the studio of IBC in Broadcast City/Broadcast City parking lot :Patrisha Samson (P.E. uniform) (cheerleader), Chantal Videla (P.E. uniform) (cheerleader), Mianne Fajardo (P.E. uniform) (cheerleader), Sajj Geronimo (P.E. uniform),(cheerleader)